Marie Dursley : Sur les traces de Poudlard
by Hushwold
Summary: Dudley Dursley croit à un miracle lorsque sa femme accouche d'une petite fille. Père amateur, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider son enfant, même s'il s'agit d'appeler son cousin à l'aide. Onze années plus tard, c'est sous de tristes circonstances que la jeune Marie doit faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, où tant de mystères l'attendent...


On y pensait plus, dans la famille. On s'y était même résolus : Dudley Dursley n'aurait pas d'enfant. C'était physiologiquement impossible. Plusieurs médecins l'avaient affirmé à Pétunia et Vernon.

— Votre fils est stérile, avait dit le premier à la clinique Londonienne.

— Ce sont les voies excrétrices qui sont atteintes, avait ensuite expliqué un second dans le nord de Manchester.

— Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, avait conclu le dernier du centre hospitalier d'Oxford.

Alors, résigné mais refusant de dépérir pendant le reste de sa vie, Dudley avait décidé qu'il vivrait sa vie exactement comme il l'avait prévue, et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

À l'âge de vingt-trois ans, le jeune homme épousa Cathy Duncan, une jolie demoiselle qu'il avait eue le plaisir de côtoyer depuis sa première rentrée au collège Smeltings. Ensemble, ils achetèrent une charmante maison au cœur de la capitale, près du quartier des affaires.

Vernon avait insisté pour que son fils reprenne les commandes de la Grunnings, son entreprise de perceuses, mais celui-ci avait poliment décliné l'offre. Ce qu'il aimait faire, lui, c'était travailler sur le terrain.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le domaine de la construction, franchit les échelons comme on abaisse une lignée de dominos. Dudley Dursley était un homme tant redoutable que redouté, et il ne lui fallut qu'une brève période pour se faire un nom. Cependant, les bureaux, très peu pour lui. Il avait préféré rester chef de chantier, là où il pourrait diriger ses employés et même ses employeurs : on ne contredisait pas Mr Dursley.

Ce ne fut pourtant que trois années plus tard que sa vie commença réellement.

Son histoire commença un lundi matin, au milieu d'un mois d'août particulièrement ensoleillé. Dudley aurait voulu se rendre au travail, comme il l'avait fait chaque jour depuis trois ans, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente. Seulement, c'était impossible ce matin. Le gouvernement avait été très clair : aucun constructeur ou travailleur manuel ne devait travailler sous cette chaleur.

— C'est inadmissible, s'égosilla-t-il sous le regard réprobateur de Cathy. Priver de braves gens comme moi d'accomplir leur devoir ! Ce n'est pas une légère intempérie qui va m'empêcher d'être un homme de parole !

— C'est normal darling, tenta de le rassurer sa femme, on n'a jamais vu de telle chaleur ici, tu risques une insolation si tu sors.

— Une insolation ? Jamais un coup de soleil n'a arrêté un Dursley ! rétorqua ironiquement l'autre.

La tension montait en flèche dans le séjour de la nouvelle génération des Dursleys. Cathy n'avait jamais apprécié les sautes d'humeurs de son mari, et particulièrement si elles étaient injustifiées. Dudley, lui, n'aimait pas non plus que sa femme ne le soutienne pas. C'était ce qu'on faisait lorsque l'on était mariés, non ? Se soutenir l'un, l'autre. Se trouver ses excuses, mêmes dans les moments les plus fastidieux. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils se l'étaient promis.

Ne tenant plus l'ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux, Cathy décida de quitter la pièce et laisser son époux se calmer seul. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle prenne de blâme de quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable.

Mais alors qu'elle se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, une soudaine nausée envahit son corps frêle.

Car Cathy avait beaucoup maigri, ces derniers mois. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress de son nouvel emploi, puisqu'elle était devenue maîtresse d'une classe de maternels dans l'école du coin.

La grande rousse tenta quelques pas, mais tituba. La nausée lui monta de nouveau, en partant de son estomac presque creux pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, juste avant qu'elle ne vomisse sur le beau tapis brodé du salon. Dudley se précipita vers elle, un air inquiet remplaçant enfin sa colère.

— Honey... Tu as besoin de t'asseoir, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Puis il prit la direction de la cuisine, déblatérant sur son chemin contre cette chaleur insupportable.

Mais ce n'était pas la chaleur qui avait rendu Cathy malade.

Elle pouvait sentir une douleur s'étendre, d'abord dans ventre, puis de plus en plus bas. C'était comme si une bête s'était enfouie en elle et essayer de la déchirer de l'intérieur. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent brusquement, le monde devint flou autour d'elle, elle n'entendait plus rien.

Le mal avait quitté son estomac, il était partout désormais. Il envahissait ses membres engourdis, même sa tête semblait souffrir, sans que Cathy puisse mettre de mot sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Dans un moment de lucidité, la jeune femme ouvrit ses eux bruns, crut distinguer des formes qui distendaient la peau de son ventre. Ses muscles se crispèrent de nouveau. Un cri retentit, étouffé par la main qu'elle mordait sans retenue. Elle avait si mal dans son bas-ventre qu'elle ne sentait pas ses dents s'enfoncer dans la chair pâle de ses doigts.

Dudley se tenait près de la porte, un air ahurit au visage. Il ne comprenait pas, ne réalisait rien.

L'homme mit plusieurs minutes à sortir de sa transe, alors que les cris de sa femme ne faisaient qu'amplifier. Il s'empara de son téléphone, le dernier modèle en date, et composa le numéro des urgences, priant presque pour que l'ambulance arrive à temps : jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un se tordre de la sorte face à un quelconque mal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent enfin, et que Dudley Dursley était inconfortablement assis au côté de son épouse souffrante, un souvenir lui revint en tête.

Il se rappelait une allée, et d'une figure sombre. De capes, de râles poignants, pétrifiants. Il se rappelait une lumière étrange, presque noire qui lui sortait de la bouche, comme aspirée par la créature en face de lui.

Puis il le vécut de nouveau : les cris perçants d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, à l'époque. Ce regard brun, terrifié qui le suppliait de faire quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache à qui il appartenait. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait envahi. D'une lumière bleue, de la forme d'un cerf, qui avait surgi pour tout arrêter.

Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. Il en avait rêvé, cauchemardé en silence pendant toutes ses années, mais finalement il avait tout oublié.

Dudley ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait à présent que la femme sans défense qui avait hanté ses nuit pendant toutes ces années était la femme qu'il aimait. Et à présent, c'était à lui de la protéger contre quoi que ce soit qui la blessait.

Les ambulanciers prirent la route de l'hôpital le plus proche : il n'y avait pas de temps pour la qualité.

On emmena le couple vers une porte miteuse qui s'ouvrit à peine sur leur passage. Cathy criait toujours, mais on la déposa sans scrupule dans le grand hall. Heureusement, une infirmière se précipita, un fauteuil roulant devant elle.

— On s'occupe d'elle, monsieur. Votre femme est entre de bonnes mains, assura-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, occupez-vous des papiers pendant qu'on s'occupe de la soigner, vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec nous.

Et avant que Dudley n'ait pu argumenter, les deux femmes avaient disparu derrière la porte battante qui séparait le hall du couloir.

Le blond s'approcha du comptoir où une vieille dame lui offrait un sourire lugubre. La femme, qui d'après son badge portait le nom d'Esmée, lui tendit un formulaire pour le moins particulier.

Dudley s'installa loin du regard insistant d'Esmée, bien qu'elle ne cessa pas de l'observer, peu importe son emplacement.

Les feuilles qui composaient le formulaire étaient jaunies, comme le serait un manuscrit datant de la renaissance. Les fibres étaient très apparentes, ce qui rendait l'écriture au stylo fort compliquée.

Les questions semblaient à première vue tout à fait normales, mais intriguèrent de plus en plus Dudley à mesure qu'il avançait dans le questionnaire.

La douzième question lui demandait la taille en centimètres de son avant-bras. La dix-septième, la teneur en sucre de son café du matin.

Dudley ne répondit pas à toutes les questions, et ce, parce qu'il n'y connaissait pas les réponses. Il rendit les papiers au moment exact où la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière au sourire radieux.

— Mr Dursley ? demanda-t-elle doucereusement. Félicitation, vous êtes l'heureux papa d'une petite fille !


End file.
